


Until The End

by brianaa_c



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, LITERALLY, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, That's all there is, some good ole redemption smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianaa_c/pseuds/brianaa_c
Summary: "This is where it all began."He looks out at the binary sunset on Tatooine, and Rey watches him, unable to tear her eyes away from him. He looked... happy. "What began?"He looks back at her. The eyes that were once so angry, so full of hatred, are now clear. Hopeful. Her heart swells."All of it. Everything."EPISODE 9 TRAILER SPOILERS!





	Until The End

**Author's Note:**

> 100% based on this photo: http://tinyurl.com/y5vtek86 because he looks soft and finally at peace and a GIRL CAN DREAM OK
> 
> this is short and rushed I'm sorry I hope you enjoy ok bye

Rey wasn't exactly surprised when he decided to land the Millennium Falcon in Mos Espa on Tatooine. She knew enough of the Galaxy's history to know this is where Anakin Skywalker was from, and she could sense it as soon as they landed. 

They don't talk much aside from a few words, but they don't have to. Adrenaline is still coursing through their veins, and she can feel his heart beating erratically in his chest as if it were her own. The link between them is still very much there. Before, their connection only lasted a few minutes before they disappeared again. Now, it's a calm constant, but it's no longer overwhelming her, no longer so intense. Instead, it's comforting. Like someone is finally there for her no matter what. Like he'd have her back. He'd be there to catch her if she fell. And that's exactly what he did.

Emperor Palpatine was dead. He was  _supposed_ to be dead; Anakin Skywalker killed him thirty years ago. But the sith in front of them was very much real, and the last thing Rey expected was for the Supreme Leader to turn on his Knights to protect her. But he did, and they won. But not without costs.

Rey glances down at her hands as they walk through the town, her hood covering the majority of her face, hiding themselves from prying eyes. They were bloodied and bruised. She wasn't sure if the blood was from her cuts, or his, or some random stormtrooper. Maybe it was even Palpatine's. She feels him staring, and she shifts her gaze to look at him beside her, his eyes... worried?

"I'm fine," she answers him without him having to speak a word. And that seems to be enough for him because he simply nods, pulling his hood further down his face.

She doesn't understand what he says to a local, she doesn't speak Huttese; maybe he could teach her. But they end up with a meal and a room, and his silence continues. But his mind is at peace, Rey can sense it, and that's all she cares about. 

It's not until later, when the suns begin to set, where he finally distances himself from her. His hood has since lowered and his hair was completely disheveled, dirt and blood and whatever the hell else covering his face. It's the most handsome he's ever been. 

It's not until now, where she leans against a wall with arms crossed to look across the desert at him, does the pain finally set in. Forming bruises begin to throb, and her bones  _ache_. She has no idea where Finn, Rose and Poe were. He hasn't gotten word from his mother. They could very well be the only ones left alive. All they had, at this moment, were each other. 

Rey pushes herself from the wall, forcing her own two feet to push through the soreness and walk toward him, and he senses her as she nears him,  _of course_ , he senses her. They're so intertwined at this point, their hearts beat in sync, his thoughts are hers. 

He turns toward her and her breath catches. He looks... different. His face somehow looks fuller; his cheeks aren't as hollow. His eyes are full of resolve. Life was breathed back into him, and he was no longer at war with himself. Whatever he was looking for... he seemed to have found it.

"This is where it all began."

He looks out at the binary sunset on Tatooine, and Rey watches him, unable to tear her eyes away from him. He looked... happy. "What began?"

Rey studies his face. The eyes that were once so angry, so full of hatred, are now clear. Hopeful. Her heart swells.

"All of it. Everything. Good and bad."

She can't help but gravitate closer. "Ben?" She says hesitantly. "Or should I call you-?"

"Ben," he cuts her off, his eyes darting back to hers. He takes a step toward her. "Always Ben." 

She nods, and they fall into silence once more. Her heart is beating so loud, he's sure he can hear it, much less  _feel_ it. If it's anything for him like it is for her, he can feel  _everything_ of hers. Even the way her stomach flips as he flexes his gloved hands. 

"I'm sorry," he suddenly interjects, like he can't get the words out fast enough. "For everything, these past few years. Or months, or however long it's been. I'm... I'm just sorry." 

Rey can't help the small smile that forms on her lips. "You don't need to apologize to me, Ben," she tells him, shaking her head. "For any of it. I already know. I feel it." 

"No, I  _do,"_ he insists, walking towards her to quickly close the distance between them. Her heart is in her throat as he looks down at her, handsome and broad and  _tall_. So, so tall. His eyes are burning into her, warm and sure and searing. "Just... I need to tell you." 

"Okay," she tells him, encouraging him by slipping her hands into his. She feels him tense at the contact, but never once does he pull away. "Whatever you need." 

Ben takes a deep breath, squeezing her hands, steeling himself. "What I put you through, what I put  _everyone_ through... I could have stopped it. Before it even started." He pauses to clench his jaw, his eyes hardening. "No one needed to die."

_His father_. He was talking about Han. And he was right; if he deflected sooner, Han could have very much still been alive. But they couldn't go back in time. What's done is done. She wasn't about to push him any further than he's already gone.

He steps even closer, and if he would just lean down, their noses would touch. The wind blows, and Rey shivers. "And I'm sorry for trying to trick you into joining the First Order. And I'm sorry for getting you involved in the fight with Palpatine." He cuts himself off, looking back out towards the sunsets. "I should have never gone looking for you. You would still be with your friends, and-"

"And you would be  _dead_ ," she finishes for him, bringing their hands up to her chest to hug them to her, bringing his gaze back to her. "If you faced him alone, you would have died. And I would have no one left. We  _needed_ to do this together."

He doesn't answer; he knows she's right. He couldn't have done it alone, but neither could she. It took everything in them to defeat someone who  _should_ have been dead. But still. "You would _still_ be with your friends," he repeats himself. 

Rey shakes her head at him. "That's not the same, Ben," she tells him, her voice soft as her eyes search his. "You  _know_ that's not the same." 

Again, she was right. She was always right. That loneliness and hopelessness and depression... only she understood. They fell together because of their shared pain, but they stand here now because they won.  _Together._ He tries to step away but she doesn't let him, holding his hands tighter. "Now what?" He asks of her, glancing down at her. "What's left for the survivors of a war?"

"We live," she tells him with a quirk of a smile, her head subconsciously tilting into his touch as he reaches up to tuck stray hairs behind her ears. He was passionate with her, and even sometimes frustrated, but never gentle. She liked this change. "Doing whatever the hell we want to do." 

The hand in her hair drops to settle on her neck. It was hardly the first time he touched her, but it might as well be. It felt  _different_. A good different. Like she was made to be in his arms, within his grasp. This is exactly where she wanted to be. He shifts closer, the thumb on her neck goes to her chin to tilt her head up, and Rey closes her eyes in anticipation. 

He finally kisses her. After all this time, he  _finally_ kisses her. His lips are surprisingly soft, and Rey can't help but to melt into him. Her hands grow restless, and so she drops his to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her, running her fingers through his tangled hair. It's gotten so long. 

Whatever peaceful resting place comes after they lived their lives, Rey is sure this is it. Her heart swells and her stomach flips, and when a strong arm wraps around her waist to pull her closer, her knees begin to buckle. She lets out a gasp into his mouth, and she feels him give a small smirk against her mouth before deepening their kiss. 

And when he takes her inside and lies her down on the makeshift cot, she feels as if she died and became one with the force. They race each other; Rey's fingers are shaking as she undoes the white wrapping around her chest, and he removes his gloves and tunic before returning to her, pulling her in for another kiss. Her fingers grip his cheek and his shoulder as he reaches for her belt. He inches her pants down before settling between her hips, letting her pull him down on top of her, groaning into her mouth at her warmth. She was so beautiful. He couldn't get close enough.

Rey reaches down to his backside, gripping the waistband of his pants, pulling them down as far as she could before Ben discarded them the rest of the way. They were already sweating as they held each other close, anticipation and a bit of nervousness swirling in her stomach as she feels him, warm and hard against her stomach.

They've been here before, when it was rushed and heavy and when one or the other was feeling exceptionally lonely in moments of weakness. But it was always through the Force. This is the first time she had him like this in person, and the way he trembles above her is enough to kickstart that burn in the pit of her stomach whenever she thinks of him. Whenever she feels desired. 

His nose nudges against hers once he settles his weight on his elbow above her head and pushes into her, and Rey lets her head fall back onto the pillow from the pressure, fire already coursing through her. For the first time in her life, this feels  _right_. This is where she belongs, with him. In his arms,  _wanted._

And when he begins to move, it's euphoric. 

It's all hushed pants and breathy kisses. His lips break from hers to bury his face in her neck to let out a groan as he reaches down to hike a leg around his hips. Her fingers go to the long hair at the nape of his neck, running her fingers through it as she turns her head to kiss his cheek. "Ben," she breathes into his ear, her other hand gripping his shoulder as he begins to pick up the pace of his hips. This is better than the Force.  _So_ much better than the Force. 

Ben reaches that spot of pleasure deep within her, and she throws her head back with a moan, nails digging deep into his skin. "Oh, fuck," she breathes out when he begins to kiss and nip at her neck, her breathing becoming irregular. She was close, she could feel it.

He lets out another moan into her skin, muttering something in a language she doesn't understand when her heel presses into his lower back, pushing him closer. She's so close, and his skin is so hot against hers, and if he moves against her  _just_ right...

Ben grips her chin and pulls her lips back to his, kissing her as she finishes. The whine that sneaks out between her lips doesn't exactly sound human. She sees stars. Her body is on fire. She's never felt anything more pleasurable in her life. 

He grips her hips tighter, dropping his head once more, muttering her name into her shoulder, over and over. All it takes is a few more thrusts before he's coming, a string of curses falling from his swollen lips as she hugs him to her. And when he's completely spent, she doesn't mind the way his body weight rests on her, sighing in blissful content as she closes her eyes, hugging him to her. His fingers run through her hair as he tries to even his breathing. 

Eventually, he tries to move away from her, but her grip tightens around him, not letting him go anywhere. "Stay. Just... stay," she breathes, turning her face to kiss him slowly. 

He begins to rub circles into her hips. "What now?" 

Rey can't help but smile. There were no more wars. No more evil; no more darkness. They could do nothing but this forever if they wanted to. 

"What's the rush?" She asks him. "We have all the time in the world." 


End file.
